Warrior
by Tari Tinuviel
Summary: A young woman gets caught in the middle of war because of her strong wish to become an Auror, in fact sometimes it felt like she was specifically trained to be some sort of warrior to bridge between two parts of the Magical World. Rating for violence - to be safe. OC/OC pairing.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, I do however own my original plotline and characters.

So, this chapter starts out as an original work set in Potter-Verse, which eventually gets to the original story line in a very clever way that I have plotted out, so let me know what you think of the next following chapters!

* * *

The Gerasa Academy for Magic and Alchemy was one of the oldest and most prestigious schools for magic in the Middle-East, many students that graduated from there became well known in the Arab Magic world. It was situated in a hidden location in an area that was empty for as far as the eye could see, some said the school was established in the Roman era when the Empire had a foothold in the Middle-East and many of its Decapoli were located through-out Syria, Jordan, and Palestine. Others say the school was established when the early Moabites lived in the area and it was actually called something very different.

Whatever the case, the school was ancient, its campus was clear testament to that, built in a roman fashion the many buildings housed the classrooms and faculty offices, where the traditionally placed Cardo and Decumanus Maximus intersected, the Dining Hall was placed, a massive area that was said to have once been a temple to some ancient cult.

In the north, the Girls' dormitories were located in an enclosed compound with high walls and a lot of greenery, and to the south the Boys' Dormitories were located, both Dormitories had charms to keep members of the opposite gender to intrude.

For education to be completed the students had to go through Nine years of education, first entering the school at the young age of eight, and graduating when they are of age – and in the wizarding world that was at the age of seventeen. Like the British school Hogwarts, they had adopted the O.W.L .s and N.E.W.T.s testing system, as well as a test of their own for those who studied it – the A Levels, which was for Alchemy. However, and due to an international agreement, the study of Alchemy had been forbidden, and even though the school now longer offered Alchemy, it remained a part of its legacy.

Headmaster Fayez Al-Azdi was an ancient man, some claimed that he was the direct descendant of the Grandfather of Alchemy Jabir Bin Hayyan, but there was much dispute about that as the Headmaster never confirmed or denied it. He was a strict man, a man who made sure the rules were followed by the letter, a religious man – who made sure the students did their religious obligations, a pious man – who had almost nothing in his office… Many people thought he was probably a Monk or something similar because he was such a simple man – and yet despite all his simplicities there was that great complexity needed to run such a prestigious school.

The Ancient man paced in his study, there was a letter on his desk from a fellow Headmaster, and friend. Albus Dumbledore, in his neat scrawl the note was simple – and to the point.

_'Voldemort is dead, Harry Potter is safe, this is not over yet._'

He had always thought the Headmaster of Hogwarts to be a bit vague, he planned everything – he seemed to know everything… and yet – there was always something he missed.

Fayez walked to the window and he stared out, the devastation of the past war had indeed reached the Middle-East as well, many good men were lost in the battle, Voldemort had many supporters within the Middle-East and he found that perplexing. The note continued.

_'Always be prepared for the worst, for we never know when the worst might happen.'_

This was not so vague, but the Headmaster had a feeling that Dumbledore was expecting Voldemort to return some day.

He honestly dreaded the very thought of that, to see the darkness spread once more, to see those horrible Dementors swooping in on innocent people – and all the demons that lurked in their ancient lands.

It was in that wore did a secret Alliance form between East and West, Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, and Al-Azdi's Golden Knights, the war was done – they had won… but just what was Dumbledore dreading to warn him like that?


	2. Mina

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, I do however own my original plot and characters.

So, uh, mostly boring things, but it picks up next chapter!

* * *

From the age of eight, Aminah Hassan had learned to be as disciplined as she possibly could when it came to the conduct at Gerasa, as the youngest daughter of four it was not an easy task, not with her brothers appearing round every corner to try and get her to yell at them.

Now that she was Thirteen she had everything memorized to a T. They woke up in the morning before sunrise and they headed to the main Masjid on campus where everyone prayed Fajir together, they then went back to sleep for an hour before it was time for breakfast, campus was so big so it was not unusual for students to use brooms to get around from one class to another, since the Dining Hall was so far away she would grab her hand-me-down Cleansweep Seven, and then she would head to breakfast, after breakfast – at 8 o'clock classes started.

As a Sixth Year her schedule was starting to become more difficult, her mornings started with Potions in the West Lecture Halls with Professor Rafif Majali, an overly happy woman who loved teaching potions and as a result her skin was never the same color for too long because of her exposure to the potions.

After Potions she had Herbology in the North-East greenhouses where they were split into various houses, depending on how dangerous the plants were, the person who taught Herbology was a grouchy old man named Tayseer, they didn't know his last name as he never gave it - he hated students, he hated teaching, but he was good with growing plants and tending to them so he was an obvious reason for the classes.

After Herbology she had Defense against the Dark Arts, her favorite class, the Professor who taught it was a young man who had come into the position just a bit before Aminah went to Gerasa, he was a handsome young man who was fawned on by all of the older girls, the only reason Aminah liked him was because he did silent spells so well he was often seen picking on Professor Tayseer by levitating his hat at dinner, he was Professor Faisal Qassim.

They also had various other subjects like Religious Studies, Muggle Studies, Artihmancy, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, and various other subjects Aminah had only heard legends of.

So it was no surprise to her that day started off like every other day. Before she went to breakfast she pulled on her school robes, they were long flowing robes that were a shade of teal, and a white Hijab, customary of all girls sixth year and above, Aminah didn't mind it all that much really, it just saved her the time of combing her hair.

Her roommate, Laila, was still fast asleep. "Wake up!" She said loudly.

"Go away." The girl murmured in her sleep.

"Come on, wake up! You'll get in trouble if you're late again!" Aminah exclaimed as she jumped onto the bed, it creaked and groaned under their weight as the girl jumped up and down.

Laila let out an annoyed yell and kicked Aminah off the bed. "I told you not to do that Mina!" She yelled.

"You also told me to wake you up no matter what it takes – look! You're awake!" Aminah said gleefully.

Laila groaned and watched as Aminah picked up her very battered broom, "Ugh- when are you going to get a new one?"

"Uh… I don't know if you noticed – my parents can barely afford putting me through school…" Her family was by no means poor, in fact if anyone was to say what they were – they would have said Middle Class – but Gerasa was not cheap, and all three of her siblings went there, her eldest sister – Miral was soon to graduate, and her brothers – both twins – were a year older than her, and it didn't help that her father's younger brother was living off them as well.

"I thought you were going to try out for the Girl's Quidditch team." Laila said as she began to change.

Aminah frowned. "I was…"

"I mean, I heard the Seeker position is free, I hardly doubt you're going to get much done on that tattered Cleansweep." She looked at Aminah as she put her hair up in a bun.

Aminah loved Quidditch, almost as much as she loved Defense Against the Dark Arts… But her broom was sub-par, it belonged to Zane, her brother, when he was a fifth-year, he had saved up and got the Nimbus 1500, and she ended up with his shoddy Cleansweep.

"Save up for a new one." Laila said. "I heard Nimbus released a new model… the Nimbus 1700."

"Like I'd ever be able to afford that, you know I use my allowance to buy things I need."

"As your family for money." Laila said. "Everyone else does!"

"Well, I don't." She said indignantly. "I'm off to breakfast." She said.

"Yeah, see you later." Laila said.

Aminah didn't like to ask her family for money, she knew her father barely made it along for them, he ran an apothecary in the Wizard shopping district in Amman's downtown, and her mother often ran the shop with him.

When she sat down for breakfast, the owls flew in with the news – or with letters, this time Aminah got a letter from her parents.

'_Miral, Zane, Yaman, and Aminah;_

_We wanted you to know that we were able to get a lot in Diagon Alley in England, therefore soon we will all be moving to England, but don't worry, you can all still attend Gerasa, the trip to school every year will just be longer and more tiresome._

_We love you all very much!  
Mama and Baba.'_

Aminah couldn't help but scowl. England?

She didn't hate England, in fact she knew she would probably have a better chance at finding a job when she graduated school there – but still, for them to move like that when they were in school?

She looked around the hall to find her sister, and find her she did.

She got up and walked over to the table Miral was sitting at.

Now, Miral was the exact opposite of Aminah in so many ways, she had the paleness of their mother who was originally half Russian, she wasn't as tall as Aminah was proving she was going to be, but she was very slim, her eyebrows were so pale they almost were hard to discern on her pale face, and she had icy-blue eyes that were calculative, even if she appeared to not be all that smart, Miral was very clever. Sometimes Aminah envied how pretty Miral was, compared to her Aminah really wasn't all that much, she was more like her father – except her skin was light, she had dark eyes – and dark hair. "Mira." She said as she approached her sister.

Miral regarded her a bit snidely. "Oh, it's you."

Miral's friends began to snicker and poke fun at Aminah – something she was very used to by now. "Mama and Baba just sent this." Aminah said dryly as she placed the letter down on the table. "Have a nice day, Ice Princess." She said sarcastically before she walked off.

Aminah and Miral didn't particularly get along, ever since she became friends with the richer girls in Gerasa Miral changed, she looked down on everything her siblings accomplished – and she always wanted the latest and the greatest.

Aminah just didn't understand how anyone could be so materialistic. It was just so strange to her.

Before she could get to the table to identical forces of nature were at her side, those forces were otherwise known as Zane and Yaman Hassan. The difference between them was while one had blue eyes, the other had green eyes, but they were otherwise dark like Aminah.

"Good morning Mina –"

"Couldn't help but notice you talking to the Ice Princess."

They often spoke like that – completing each other's sentences – Aminah thought it was creepy.

"Mama and Baba sent me a letter, they probably figured I am the wisest person to send it to." She said proudly.

"Only because you're so sensible." Zane said.

"And you always do as you're told." Yaman agreed.

"And you never argue." Zane added.

"Makes you the perfect child." Yaman contemplated.

"Maybe we should feed her to a dragon?" Zane questioned.

"Or to a Blast-Ended Skrewt, heard they have some of those for Care of Magical Creatures…" Yaman commented gleefully.

Zane shook his head. "She'll give them indigestion." He said woefully.

Aminah decided she had enough and she punched them both in their sides, they coughed and stepped away from her. Being close to them, Aminah was used to having to fight them off because she seemed to be their favorite target, most days she didn't mind – but she was annoyed now thanks to Miral.

"Ow, looks like big sis Ice Queen really got to you." Zane said.

"Forget it Mina." Yaman insisted.

"I'm fine." She said.

Zane rubbed his side as he studied his sister. "Say, are you going to try out for the Quidditch team this year?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'm going to try to – why?"

Both twins shook their heads to say nothing was wrong, they both kissed the top of her head and wished her a good day before they left her alone.

She headed back to where she was seated so that she could have breakfast. Once she had eaten she grabbed her things and then she left the Dining Hall, on the table where the Professors sat she spotted old Professor Fayez Al-Azdi, she seriously wondered how someone as old as him was still alive, he seemed to notice her gaze because he looked over at her, she blushed at being caught before she raced out of the hall.

Once she was outside she blinked in the blazing sun, the sky was a very clear blue today, and it felt like it was going to be a hot day, she let out a sigh as she looked around her at the ancient buildings, their reddish stones were so familiar to her now it made her crave some place new.

She shook her head and slung her broom over her shoulder as she began her trek to Potions class, she noticed the streets were full of students doing last minute homework, or simply talking to one another, this was common for a morning in Gerasa, Aminah couldn't help but grin.

Even if the buildings were ancient, and the teachers were weird – Gerasa was home, she loved it – every brick and pillar, she had grown so used to the area she seriously didn't know how people studied in confined areas – like Hogwarts.

And one of the finer secrets of Gerasa – was the Dragon Keep they had in a secluded part of the campus, dragons were tamed and domesticated there so that they could later be used in places like Gringotts bank and other places that needed high-level security.

As she walked she bumped into what seemed to be a pile of walking books. "Sorry!" A voice squeaked.

"It's fine – I… uh –" She saw the person that had squeaked… was – in fact – a boy. He wasn't very tall, and he was VERY skinny, with a mop of messy black hair, and glasses so thick they magnified his green eyes. "Uh… Here – let me help you." She said to the awkward boy. She had seen him around, he was in her year – or a year older than her, she wasn't sure – she never really paid attention to the boys in Gerasa.

"Thanks." He said awkwardly, he was obviously one of those late bloomers – his voice was gentle and soft. "I'm Hamzah." He said.

She glanced up with an amused look. "Aminah." She replied. "Most people just call me Mina though." She then chuckled. "Where are you going with all of these books?"

"Um…" He said as he grabbed his pile, Aminah had neatly stacked the pile she was carrying and they both got up. "The Library." He said.

"Have you had these from last year?" She asked, she couldn't imagine anyone to already have so many books already.

"… No." He said and blushed, his skin – she noticed – was covered with pimples. "I – um… read them last night."

Her eyes widened as they walked to the library. "All of these?!" She exclaimed.

"… I'm a quick reader…" He said shyly.

She laughed. "Obviously." She said.

Usually she was timid around boys her age – but this boy was just so painfully awkward, it felt like she didn't need to feel timid around him. His face was scarlet now. "So I thought I'd return them before classes…" He trailed off.

"We can return them together." She said with a grin as they went to the library.

He nodded shyly and together they entered the building, the librarian, an old man who was probably as old as the building, greeted them with a smile as they placed the books on the table. They then walked off. "So, uh – where's your first class?" She asked him.

"I have care of Magical creatures…" He responded.

"So you are as old as my brothers!" She said brightly.

"You're… brothers?" He asked slowly.

"You might know them – Zane and Yaman Hassan – they –" She saw him visibly pale. "What?"

"Uh – nothing!" He squeaked. "It's nothing – I have to get to class!" He said as he waved his arms around. "Thank you for your help!" He then ran off.

"… What a weird guy…" She mused before she continued to her potions class.

The Potions classroom was a massive room full of work benches that two students each worked upon, Aminah's partner was a tall girl who had a very strong profile and long limbs. Needless to say they weren't exactly fond of each other, the tall girl – Yusra – often called Aminah an annoying imp – to which she got called a stupid ape… Their potions more often than not ended up exploding and showering everyone with whatever substance they were working with.

"Morning." Aminah said stiffly.

Yusra just nodded in acknowledgment before they began to prepare their things. Professor Rafif walked in, today her skin was bright blue. "Good morning!" She said brightly.

"Morning…" The thirty-something students grumbled back, obviously not awake enough for her antics.

Aminah glanced at Yusra who was glaring at the Professor, yeah – it was obviously too early for them to handle her antics.


	3. We could be Friends

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, I do however own my original plot and characters.

* * *

Aminah's left eyebrow was missing, she grumbled as she walked to Defense against the Dark Arts, she had been walking around with a missing eyebrow all day.

She then spotted a familiar form sitting on a bench reading out of a book. "Hey! Hamzah!" She waved her arms.

He looked up and his face turned red. "A-Aminah." He said. He then looked at her eyebrow. "What happened to your eyebrow?" He asked.

She shrugged. "There was an accident in potions." She said as she sat beside him. "What are you reading?"

"Hogwarts: A History." He replied.

She laughed. "That's a weird thing to read." She said as she swung her feet back and forth. "Why would you be reading it?"

He pushed his glasses up. "My mother is thinking of transferring me there." He replied.

"You can do that?" She asked.

He nodded. "That's why I'm studying a lot – I have to keep up with the other students…" He explained. "And I want to know everything I can about the school…"

"When are you going?" Aminah asked.

"Maybe for next year." He said. "Did you know they start first year when they're eleven?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Well, they do – a-and – the ceiling in their Great Hall is enchanted!" He said, she noticed his voice was even squeakier when he was excited. His glasses slipped down his nose as he turned a page. "Look! They say there are hidden passages! I want to explore them, you know – and stairs that go to places they shouldn't… and vanishing steps – and ghosts!"

She laughed, he was so excited about this Hogwarts business. "You seem really happy to go." She said.

He shut the book and he pushed his glasses up. "I don't really fit in here." He said in response.

She frowned. "You don't?"

"Not really." He admitted.

She honestly could see why he didn't fit in, most boys his age had already deep voices. He was skinny, pimply, and awkward.

"And they don't have our stupid… History of Muggle Combat." He said.

History of Muggle Combat, that class was more often than not an elective that taught the students how Muggles have used combat through the years, and it was a class Aminah had enrolled in, she knew that the first classes they were going to learn how the first humans hunted – some of the classes were practical too – they would be learning how to use things like swords and spears.

She hesitated. "What do you want to do when you graduate?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know – my dad's this great Auror – a lot of people in my family are expecting me to do the same." He ran his hands over his book. "Honestly, I'm not really in to all of that –" He fell silent. "Uh – w-what about you?"

"I want to be an Auror." She said proudly.

"Oh." He said. "That's cool… I suppose…"

"Of course it is!" She declared. She got up.

He shrugged his boney shoulders again and Aminah looked at him oddly for a moment. She really didn't know what to make of the boy, he wasn't like any boy she ever met – yet she found out she didn't dislike him

She put her hands on her hips and she stared down at him. "You know what?" She said. "I suppose we could be friends."

His face flushed. "Really?"

"Yeah, you're different – I think I like that." She held out her hand. "Friends?"

He reluctantly shook her hand. "Friends."

She grinned. "Well, I need to run off – I'm late for class!" She then jogged off.

Hamzah just sat there, not really knowing what to make of his new friend.

Over the next couple of days the pair formed a strange sort of friendship, he was such a shy and timid boy – and she was such a loud girl, a lot of their fellow students often made fun of them – but Aminah was sure to enforce the fact that she didn't really care for what the others thought. Before long the pair was inseparable, Aminah never made it into the Quidditch team, but she participated a lot in the Muggle Combat duels the professor seemed to like to have a lot in the Arena.

"Mina, I don't think you should do this." Hamzah said nervously.

"Relax." She said as she strapped the gear on. "It's not so bad."

"But – you're going to use big sharp swords." He said in what could be described as a whisper.

"So?" She said.

"What if you get hurt?" He asked.

"I won't get hurt." She replied.

"I don't even get why we have to take this stupid class!" He said as his hands gripped his hair.

"So we can learn about how Muggles fought without magic – and it's good exercise." She shrugged as she grabbed a sword that was almost as tall as her. "Wow… it's heavy." She said.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

She ruffled his hair. "Calm down, Hamzah, I'll be fine – I'm up against Tariq Mutassem, everyone knows he's a loser."

"He's twice your size!" He exclaimed as they both looked at the boy.

She shrugged. "So, just sit back and enjoy the bloodbath." She said as she dragged the sword.

The man teaching the class, Professor Husam Muhtasib was a tall and burly man, he was bald, and he was missing an eye, it was known that he was also one of the Dragon Wranglers.

"Rules," he said. "You are not allowed to physically harm each other –"

"Yeah yeah – you told us the rules when we fought with spears last week." Tariq said.

"Don't forget both stance and form – remember that the blade isn't the only part of the sword – don't kill each other." He said.

They nodded and he left them so that the class could watch, however, Professor Muhtasib noticed that it wasn't just the class that was watching, the Headmaster was seated amongst them as well, his simple robes were as clean as ever, his beard groomed and snow-white, and his eyes watched with interest.

He moved to sit beside the ancient professor. "What brings you out here, Professor?" He asked.

"I decided to take some time to see what my students are up to." He said with a chuckle as the students engaged. "Is that young woman Aminah Hassan?" He asked.

Husam nodded. "Yes, that's her."

"And who is that boy cheering her on?" He asked when he saw the awkward boy cheering from the stands.

Husam groaned, he had hoped the boy would go unnoticed. "That is Hamzah Bashiri." He replied. "The only reason he's in this class is because he practically worships Hassan." He said dryly.

"Worship is a very heavy word, Husam." The Headmaster said sagely. "But yes, that is the boy who will transfer to Hogwarts next year."

"Hogwarts?" Husam said. "Figures, he isn't cut for this school."

"Don't look on him too harshly, for sometimes the blossom that blooms the latest is the most beautiful." He said. "In this case, you never know – he might become quite the warrior."

"Look at his friend – and look at him." They both watched as Tariq fell to the ground and Aminah triumphantly dropped her sword before she helped up her fallen classmate. "The girl is thirteen and she has the making of – whatever she wants to be."

Aminah Hassan, in truth Professor Fayez's intention was to see the girl in action, he had heard from certain professors about her dedication, especially to the combative arts. It was not rare for students to have that passion, he thought that in a couple of years she would grow out of it.

Yet he was there for other reasons, reasons that were purely his own – reasons that were far too premature to divulge.

"Headmaster?" Husam asked.

"I was thinking about Miss Hassan," he began, "if she should continue on this path, it would be a shame to not help her focus on a career path."

"An Auror?" Husam asked.

"Perhaps." He said. "I am not sure." He got up and left, leaving the combat professor very confused.

What was that old man up to?

Aminah laughed as Tariq clapped her on the shoulder. "You've got to let your opponents win some time." He said.

"Psh, no way." She said as she removed her gear.

Hamzah raced over to them. "That was great you two!" He exclaimed.

Tariq rolled his eyes as he stared down at the boy. "Wouldn't hurt for you to give a try."

"Have you even seen his arms?" Aminah said. "Boy has chicken-wings for arms."

"Mina!" Hamzah exclaimed.

"It's true." She said. He huffed and crossed his arms. "Sulk all you want, it's true."

Tariq regarded their exchange oddly before he walked off.

Hamzah was about to say something but she huffed and sniffed her shirt. "I'm going to go shower before dinner, alright?" She asked.

He nodded and watched her go.

Aminah was only slightly bothered by Hamzah… lately – he'd been… odd. She couldn't really explain it – whenever she spoke to the other guys – he would jump in and join in on the conversation – it was so weird.

She made it to the girls' dorms, there she was able to take her Hijab off and let her brown hair fell past her shoulders as she walked to her room, Laila was in there studying since mid-terms were coming up. "Another battle?" Laila asked.

"Yeah." She said as she grabbed her things.

"What era?"

"Crusader Era." Aminah responded simply.

"You look a bit disturbed." Laila added.

"Eh, it's nothing – I'm going to go shower…" She began to leave.

"I need you to help me with the Defense homework!" Laila said.

"Okay, after dinner." She said as she waved and fully exited the room.

The dorms were built in a way that the hallway was open on one side to a courtyard below, there was a long row of rooms, some rooms housed two girls, some housed three, and it was all built in a square, the courtyard had a fountain and several couches which acted as a common-room for them, since it never got cold they never had a problem with the weather.

The baths was in another building, there was one massive tub in the center of the room, sometimes they would fill it with water and swim as it was big enough to be a pool, most days it remained empty to not attract flies and mosquitoes, and through a set of wooden doors there was a long room tiled with ceramic from the floor to the ceiling, there were shower stalls, in front of each stall there was a vanity for the girls to put their things on. Aminah went to the very last one and then she prepared herself for her shower.

She wondered why Hamzah was acting so weird like that, he was suddenly very clingy, he always butted in when she tried to talk to the other guys.

She shook her head as she stepped into the jet of hot water. It was probably nothing, he was probably simply concerned for her.

That definitely had to be the problem.

The days went on, Aminah kept that in mind a lot, she noticed her friend was indeed acting strange around her, she really couldn't explain it, he was more nervous around her, he would fidget when she spoke to the other boys, and yet he was always there with her, following her around when she needed a friend the most.

He was probably the best friend she ever had, even though more often than not she had to save him from people that liked to pick on him – even her own brothers.

Before long, the school year was over, and it was time to go home. Aminah, now 14, looked at Hamzah who had recently turned 15, he had gotten a little taller over the year, and his voice wasn't as squeaky as it used to be, but he was still as awkward as ever. Her brothers and sister were waiting by a Port-Key that would take them straight to a station that had a Floo network system they were to use to get to their new home.

"I suppose this is probably the last time I'm going to see you, yeah?" She questioned.

"Probably." He said as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Um – here – I – uh… got you this…" He held out a small box to her. "It's not much, but – uh – something to remember me by."

Curiously she opened the box and saw a flat round pendant that had markings on the top. "It's a warrior pendant." He said. "They say it brings good luck to – uh… warriors."

She saw the markings expertly twisted to form a warrior carrying a spear while riding astride a horse, she ran her thumb over it, feeling every groove and curve. "Thank you." She said as she looked up at him again.

His neck turned pink. "I was – uh… thinking… maybe – we could – you know… still write each other – be friends?" He questioned.

She grinned. "I think we could be friends for a while, you know." She said.

"MINA!" Her brothers yelled out.

"Sorry, I have to go!" She waved as she ran to her brothers, the moment her hand touched the glowing boot it felt like something jerked behind her navel and she was gone.


	4. England

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, I do however own my original plot and characters.

* * *

The Station was as full as always, Mina looked at her siblings who looked a bit sick, they all hated traveling by Port-Key, but they had no other option as the school didn't offer a train like other schools did.

"What did Mama say the place was called?" Zane asked.

Mina dragged her trunk. "She called it – the Lakehouse."

"Lakehouse?" Yaman questioned.

Miral snorted. "What sort of name is Lakehouse."

Mina shrugged as they headed over to one of the fires, Mina went first, speaking as clearly as she could she said Lakehouse, and within moments she was off.

When she landed on a hearth rug she coughed a bit and then she got out of the way so that her Siblings wouldn't run into her. She looked around her, the room they were in was obviously the living room, their couches were there with the many Afghans her mother made strewn about on various bits of furniture, the hardwood floors were freshly waxed. She could smell baked goods from where she supposed the kitchen was, she put her trunk down and she walked to the window, outside she could see a lake.

"Mina?" A familiar voice said.

She turned around to see her mother, Sara, she was a plump middle-aged woman who's hair was prematurely gray. "Mama!" She said happily as she raced to hug her mother.

Sara laughed and hugged her daughter tightly as the other Hassan children arrived. "Is Baba at work?" Mina asked as she pulled her Hijab off.

"Yes, he should be back at 8 for dinner –" Sara replied. "YAMAN DON'T DO THAT!" She said shrilly as she ran after her twins, Mina chuckled. It was good to be home.

She grabbed her trunk and then she dragged it up the stairs, on the first flight up she saw two bedrooms, one – she saw – belonged to Miral, and it was right across from her parents' bedroom. On the second flight up there were two more rooms, Mina's bedroom, and the twins'.

She pushed open the door that went into her own room and she saw everything was there, he four-post bed with its hangings, her favorite poster – it belonged to a band called the Weird Sisters, her record player was on her night-stand, she put her trunk down and turned to see her desk was situated beside the door, past another door was her very own bathroom, and another door had a walk-in closet.

In all she decided that she liked her room very much.

She then walked to her window to look out at her new town and saw it was very quaint, in the distance she could see a very worn-out looking house, in the front yard several children played, and they all had orange hair.

She grinned and then she went into the bathroom so she could bathe.

About an hour later her mother stormed into her room and then she went through her trunk. "Mama!" She exclaimed.

"Don't mama me, I know you have laundry." She said.

Mina chuckled and she watched her mom grab things. She stood straight and then left, moments later Yaman and Zane bounded in, they were both freshly showered. "This place isn't half bad!" Zane declared as he threw himself on Mina's bed.

"Not half bad at all!" Yaman agreed. "I think I could get used to living here!"

Mina rolled her eyes and she sat on her chair. "Where's Miral?"

"Who cares?" Zane asked.

Mina gave him a dry stare.

"She's sulking in her room." Yaman replied. "Something about never fitting in here, I don't really know."

Mina couldn't help but snicker. "She's such a drama queen." She said a bit gleefully.  
"Mama said she's already made friends here." Zane said as he joined his brother on Mina's bed.

"Well, she's been here for most of the year now, and she's known for getting along with people anywhere she goes…" She shrugged.

"You're right." Yaman agreed. "Maybe we should go meet them."

"Who?" Zane asked.

"The people you idiot." Yaman said.

"Who are they?" Mina asked.

"Heard they're called the Weasleys." Yaman replied.

"Well, it's late now." Mina said.

"Mom's invited them for brunch tomorrow." Yaman yawned.

Both his twin and his younger sister stared at him blankly. Hadn't he just suggested they go out and meet the family?

Yaman was happily oblivious to the stares his brother and sister were giving him.

"Did you unpack?" Zane asked as they tried to ignore the idiocy of Yaman.

Zane nodded and he plopped his feet on his brother's stomach who protested but did nothing about it. "What do you think about the house, Mina?" Zane asked.

She shrugged. "I wonder if we have a ghoul in the attic." She said.

"No, but I think there's a Cornish Pixie nest there… not sure – mom's forbidden us from going in there." Zane said as he put his arms behind his back.

She pulled her wand out and she put it on her desk before she began to remove her books and other things and she organized them on her desk as the twins watched her.

At 8 o'clock they heard their mother calling them for dinner. Mina excitedly put her book aside as she ran out of her room. "BABA!" She cried out happily.

Her father, Hafiz, was a tall and thin man, his face was mostly haggard from work and his hair was more salt than pepper. His tired face broke into a bright smile as his youngest child practically flew down the stairs and right into his arms.

He hugged her. "My dear Mina." He said.

She laughed as she looked up at him, brown eyes stared down warmly at her as he set her down before the twins barreled into him, Miral was less enthusiastic but she hugged her father anyways.

They all sat around the table as Zane, Yazan, and Mina spoke almost a mile a minute and Hafiz was trying his best to keep up with them, Sara couldn't help but laugh at the antics of her children.

Mina was truly happy to be home, even if it was in a new house – she was overjoyed to be amongst her mother and father after a whole year of not seeing them.

When it was time to go to bed, they all prayed Isha together before the children were sent to bed, Miral hardly spoke a single word to them before she flounced into her room, Yaman and Zane ruffled Mina's hair before they went into their room, Mina grinned and then she went into her own room.

She changed into her pajamas and then she braided her hair before she went to her bed, from her nightstand she pulled out a novel, it was an old worn out copy of a fantasy story written by a Muggle writer who seemed to understand Magic so well she wondered if he knew someone who was magic. J.R.R. Tolkien, she thought, was a wizard with words – among other writers whose works she had read.

She opened the book and she put the bookmark beside her as she began to read until her eyes felt heavy, when she began to nod off she shut the book and turned the light off before she fell asleep.

The following morning they were all up at around ten, Hafiz had already gone off to work, and Mina was running around with her mother as they prepared the table. "Of course they've got a son your age." Sara told Mina. "He's very smart."

"Anyone our age?" Yaman and Zane asked.

"No, but they have a son that is only a couple months older than Miral, and they have twin sons about two years younger than you, Mina." Sara said.

"Not really interested." Mina said with a shrug.

Sara rolled her eyes but let out a happy cry when they heard the doorbell. "It's them! Mina – go open the door!"

Mina's hair was in a braid, she only wore the Hijab I school because it was a requirement, outside of school she wasn't obligated to wear it, her mother undid her braid and insisted it looked better down before she pushed her to the door.

When she opened it she was greeted by a plump woman who had graying hair that obviously had once been a vivid orange. Holding her hand there was a young girl who was probably eight or nine, behind the girl there was a boy who was probably ten, then there were twin boys – possibly eleven or twelve, a boy who looked to be her age, and a boy that was as old as Miral.

Mina had never seen so many people in one family. The woman pulled her into a hug. "You must be Mina!"

"Uh… hello…"

"I'm Molly, Molly Weasley, dear, this is my daughter Ginny, and these are my sons Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and Charlie!" She introduced.

Mina waved feebly to the boys. "Hello… um – come in!" She said as she stepped aside to admit them into the house.

Yaman and Zane regarded Fred and George curiously as the two walked in, Mina, Molly, Sara, and Ginny set the table so that they could all sit down to eat.

Miral hadn't really made an appearance, not that her siblings minded all that much, in fact they found out that they very much liked the Weasley children – even Percy who acted like he knew everything.

The children all sat outside in the garden of the house while Sara and Molly sat inside and talked about things like knitting and cooking, and various dull things the children had no interest in.

Charlie looked at the three, "So you're studying in Gerasa?" He asked.

They nodded in confirmation. Percy excitedly pushed his glasses up his nose and a knot formed in Mina's stomach when she was reminded of a very good friend of hers. "I'll bet you're learning lots!" He exclaimed.

"I suppose." Zane said. "I mean, we're used to studying there – it gets boring – especially since we go there since we're eight."

"But isn't that a better opportunity for you to learn more?" Percy questioned.

"Not really, most things are just repetitive." Mina shrugged.

"But I heard you take things like Muggle Combat." Charlie said.

"We do." Zane said. "Why, Mina here's a pro."

She blushed at the praise. "I'm not." She mumbled.

"She participates in duels every week!" Yaman said.

The Weasley boys looked impressed, Mina – on the other hand – was red in the face. "I'm not that good –" She said shyly, not really used to having people praise her so insistently.

"What do you want to be?" Percy asked. "We're the same age, right? That means you're one year away from your O.W.L.s – you do take O.W.L.s right?"

Zane and Yaman scowled. "We do, we have to take them this year." Zane said.

Mina nodded. "We take O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s too, I'm planning on becoming an Auror." She said proudly.

"What about you two?" Charlie asked the twins.

"Dad runs an apothecary, we're thinking about helping out." Yaman replied.

"It's a family business now." Zane agreed.

Mina sat got up. "You all study in Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Fred and George are going into their second year." Charlie said. "I'm going into my Seventh, and Percy's going in to Fourth."

Zane regarded Fred and George for a long time. "You know, I think I want to go in for some water, what do you think, Yaman?"

Yaman nodded. "I'd love some brother!"

"We want some too!" Fred and George declared as the four sprung up and raced into the house, Mina turned her attention to Ron and Ginny who had been sitting there silently. "When will you two go to Hogwarts?" She asked.

"I go in two years." Ron said.

"I go in three!" Ginny declared happily.

Mina grinned, she had decided that she very much so liked the Weasleys. Percy was about to ask a question – that is until they heard Miral shriek in her room.

Mina got up and they followed suit as they ran into the house to see what was going on, Miral ran down with inky blue skin. "MAMA!" She shrieked – she then saw Charlie and her cheeks turned purple, Mina assumed she was blushing before she let out another cry and she ducked into the kitchen.

Sara looked livid – as did Molly, Mina, Charlie, and Percy climbed up the stairs, the girl knew exactly who the culprits were, she kicked open the door and was surprised to see both sets of twins cackling madly. She slammed the door shut and they suddenly stopped laughing. Percy looked appalled, Charlie looked like he didn't know what to say, while Mina's expression was hard to read. "What did you guys use?" She asked.

"We knicked some Cornish Pixie eggs." Zane said.

"That was… BRILLIANT!" She said as she laughed.

Percy was appalled, he had hope that Mina would be smart like him, and she wouldn't cause problems. Charlie chuckled as the five lapsed into fits of giggles.

"When she blushed her face turned purple!" She said.

"Brilliant!" Yaman exclaimed.

"Do you have any idea how vile that was, though?" Mina said. "It was actually very mean –" She didn't sound very convinced.

"It'll wash off in the bath." Zane said as he flopped onto his bed.

"You have Cornish Pixies in your attic?" Charlie asked.  
Yaman nodded. "Mom's too afraid of going near them…"

"You know, I'm pretty good with Magical Creatures – I could take care of them for you."  
The Hassan children looked at each other and then back at Charlie. "Under one condition." Mina said.

"That is?"

"You let us go with you." She demanded.

He chuckled and within minutes five of them were waiting at the foot of the ladder that went into the attic, Percy had decided he didn't want to spend time with them; they all had cloths to tie around their mouths, and spray Charlie had made himself in the kitchen so that they could attack the Pixies if they attacked first.

Charlie gestured for them to follow, and slowly – one by one they obeyed.

The attic was full of boxes that belonged to the previous owner, Mina longed to go through then and explore – but now they had something to take care of.

He silently gestured to them and they followed him only to find the nest. He pulled out his wand and then he paused for a bit before he prodded it, the moment he did the Pixies attacked. "Now!" He said.

In unison they all sprayed their cans and the Pixies dropped to the ground. They all cheered happily as Charlie bagged them all, and then they took care of the eggs and nest. "Mama's going to be so happy!" Mina said brightly.

Charlie chuckled. "I am sure she will."

They happily bounded downstairs only to be met by two angry mothers, and a weepy blue girl. "Fred and George Weasley!" Molly said shrilly.

"Zane and Yaman Hassan!" Sara said in the same tone.

They all cringed when Sara noticed something. "Were you all just in the attic?" She said.

"On the count of three – run." Mina said to the boys.

They all nodded as the mothers inched closer.

"One… two –" Mina counted. "THREE! RUNNNNNNNN!" She yelled as she grabbed Fred and George by their wrists and they all ran out past their mothers.

"DUCK!" Zane yelled as a barrage of shoes and various other things flew over-head.

"She's used a spell to make them follow!" Yaman yelled.

"How do we escape that?!" Charlie yelled in terror.

Mina didn't know, the way the spell died was when it hit its target. Charlie dropped the bag of pixies. "INTO THE LAKE!" Mina yelled.

They all dove in without hesitation, they swam away as the various things followed like torpedoes.

They all sloshed out of the water and saw that, to their relief, the things weren't following them anymore.

They all collapsed on the sandy bank and they huffed and puffed. Mina sat up and squeezed water out of her hair. "That was refreshing." She said.

"That was wicked!" Fred exclaimed happily.

"Bloody brilliant!"

Mina chuckled at the younger boys, she grinned to herself and realized that she was probably going to like England, she already made some new friends.


	5. Family Matters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, I do however own my original plot and characters.

So, any thoughts on the story so far readers?

* * *

Mina had grown accustomed with the Weasley boys and girl, the Hassan Siblings were now very used to seeing them every day, sometimes the twins would stay over with Yaman and Zane, Miral was never happy when that happened.

Mina, on the other hand, had found that she liked being around the elder Weasley boys, Bill, the firstborn, had visited for the summer since he had recently moved to work in the Egyptian branch of Gringotts, though he didn't spend much time there, she had found a fast friend in Bill.

The children all sat in the Burrow for lunch when all of a sudden an owl flew in and perched on Mina's head. A letter dropped into her hands before the owl flew out.

She frowned as she looked at the untidy scrawl in which her name was written upon. Her face then lit up when she remembered who had terrible handwriting like that.

"Hamzah!" She said happily.

"Who?" Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George questioned.

"He's a friend of hers." Zane replied.

"Bloody twit." Yaman added.

Since their arrival in England, the twins had picked up on some of the British terms and language. Zane agreed with his brother. "He was this really nerdy boy – all pimply – greasy skin – weird haircut – big glasses –"

"Shut up!" Mina said as she hit her brothers.

"We think Mina's got a crush on him." Yaman said slyly.

"I DO NOT!" She said as she got up and ran out, letter in hand.

She ran all the way home because she knew the moment she tried to read the letter her brothers, or Fred and George, might try to snatch the letter from her.

She sat in the front garden and she opened the letter.

'_Mina,_

_I'm sorry it took so long to write, I've been getting ready to go to Hogwarts, my mother's really excited about that since she went to Hogwarts. How do you find England? Is it cold there? I hear it's always cold in England – and it's always cloudy – is it always cloudy?_

_I want to ask if your brothers and sister are okay, but frankly I don't care much for them. _

_You know, it'll be kind of weird going to school and not seeing you everyday – but I suppose that wouldn't matter even if I did stay at Gerasa since I start O.W.L.s this year._

_But anyways, tell me about your new house, do you like it? Have you made any new friends from your new town? _

_Anyways, write back as soon as you can!  
Hamzah.'_

She chuckled as she reread his letter, his handwriting was barely legible, yet she could read it. However her good mood was gone when someone Apparated with a pop into the garden. She scowled when she saw how it was, her uncle stood in the garden, even though it was religiously forbidden to drink alcohol in their religion, he was notorious for popping into pubs and he always smelled like some sort of drink.

The only reason they tolerated him at all was because he was their father's brother – and he was a terrible freeloader.

He was tall, maybe taller than her father, with pallid features since he spent most of his days and nights squandering away her father's money on all things unholy. His clothes were worn, and his brown hair was stringy and long – in short – he was revolting.

"Why aren't you in school?" He slurred.

"It's summer vacation." She replied.

"What's that?" He asked.

She folded it up. "It's a letter from a friend." She said. "A friend from school."

"Let me see it." He said.

She put it away. "No, it's mine." She replied.

"I said let me see it!" He yelled as he grabbed her upper arm. "Are you talking to boys? Huh?!" He yelled at her.

The stench of his breath made her eyes water. "Get away from me!" She yelled as she tried to get away from him.

"Why are you hiding that letter?!" He yelled as he shook her. "Huh? What are you hiding?!"

"The letter is from MY friend!" She yelled back. "It's none of your business!"

She let out a cry when he hit her. "GIVE IT TO ME!" He yelled.

Suddenly he was blasted away from her, Mina looked around for her savior only to find her mother standing in the front door, in all her floral house-dress, Prayer Scarf glory with her wand pointed at her brother in law, and an angry frown on her face.

"Mama." She said.

Her mother waved her wand and she watched as her uncle went as rigid as a board before her angry expression flitted away into one of concern as she ran to her daughters side. "Are you okay, Mina?" She asked.

Mina nodded and she got up as her mother helped her up.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, honey." She said as she gently smoothed back Mina's hair.

"Mama – what –" She said.

"That's going to bruise." She said gently as she inspected her daughter's cheek. "Let's get that treated."

"What about Amo* –" she started.

"He won't be getting up for a while." Sara said as she led her daughter into the house. "I'm so sorry Mina, I didn't know when he would be coming, you know how he is – I should have warned you children."

"Is he staying in the house?" Mina asked as they sat in the kitchen.

"God forbid!" She said. "No, your father has figured something out for him – I do not want a repeat of last summer…"

Last summer their uncle had tried to pick on Mina, he did it only because she was the youngest, and Zane tried to stand up for his baby sister – that earned him a long scar on his arm that still hadn't faded.

There was never a rhyme or reason as to why he picked on Mina, he just did.

"What was he trying to take from you?" Sara asked.

"A letter from a friend." She said with a shrug.

"Is it that Hamzah boy Miral told me about?" She asked.

Mina grumbled, of course Miral would tell their mother about Hamzah. She nodded. "He's just a friend, mama, honest –"

She laughed. "Calm down, I knew his mother." She said gently. "Back in the day – when I was studying at Hogwarts."

"You went to Hogwarts?" Mina asked.

Sara nodded. "You know, with my mother being Russian, I was brought up here for the most part of my life."

"Here…?"

"In this very house." She said with a smile.

"You mean… Grandma Katrina and Grandpa Jamal lived here?" She questioned.

Sara laughed. "Of course back then it was just this house – the town was pretty much empty – except for the Lovegood house, that house is probably older than this one."

Mina winced when her mother dabbed something on her cheek. "Why is he here?" She asked as she thought of her uncle who was currently under the Full Body-Bind curse.

"Because your father is too kind-hearted to toss out that horrible man." She replied as she put the cloth down. "There, now it shouldn't bruise."

"Thank you, Mama." Mina said quietly.

Sara smiled gently and kissed Mina's forehead before she got up. "I've got to go see to your uncle." She said dryly.

"I can go call over Charlie to help you…" Mina offered.

"No, it's fine dear, this is our problem." She replied as Mina got up and went into her room. She put the letter out of her pocket and then she pulled out some parchment and a quill and inkwell.

'_Hamzah,_

_Everything is going great, apparently my mother grew up in the house we are living in, and we made some great friends, I think you'll meet them at Hogwarts – the Weasleys… One of the boys is in our year – Percy – he's kind of boring, but he's really smart, personally I get along with his other brothers, Fred and George – they're twins – and Zane and Yaman have been teaching them – God knows what – for the past couple of week, they also have an older brother, Charlie, I liked him a lot – he's interesting to talk to, I think you'll like him a lot as well, even if he is in his last year!_

_You know what? I just realized I'm probably going to miss you a lot this year, and probably in the next years. _

_Did you know our mothers knew each other? Apparently they both studied in Hogwarts! My mother told me that just five minutes ago, weird, huh? _

_How is your summer going? Did you already buy your books and things for this year? Are you going to Diagon Alley? I heard Hogwarts Students buy their school things from there – do you take the Underground? Do you go to the Leaky Cauldron? _

_Anyways, write back!  
Mina.'_

She supposed it was passable, so she folded it up, slid it in an envelope, sealed it, and then placed it aside so that she could send it with an owl later on.

She began to think about her mother, she had never seen her mother act so… strongly before. She wondered what it was her mother wanted to do before she had gotten married.

Mina got up and then she went downstairs to see to her mother who was furiously talking to the stove, in the fire of the stove she saw her father's head, and he looked perplexed. "I didn't know –"

"You didn't know which pub he'd be coming out of?!" She said shrilly.

"Sara, Wallah I didn't know – the last I heard of him he was in Dublin." She heard her father say. "He must have gotten bored –"*

"You need to stop this, and you need to stop it now – he hit your daughter." She said angrily. "Good bye."

"Sara- but –" It was too late, her mother had ended the conversation but slamming a pot down on the stove, she began to angrily prepare dinner as she muttered under her breath.

Mina silently slipped out of the room before her mother could notice, she saw that her uncle had been tied up and placed on the couch, his hazy eyes glared at her harshly before she ran out of the house.

She sprinted all the way back to the Burrow where Yaman and Zane looked at her with smirks. "Ooh, gone to read a letter from your boyfriend –"

"Shut up!" She said. "Rashid is here."

Their smirks fell. "What?" Yaman said.

"Who's Rashid?" Charlie asked.

"Our good for nothing uncle." Zane said with a scowl. "Why won't he die? He's had enough alcohol to shut his liver down."

"Apparently he was in Dublin last." Mina said with a frown.

"Did he hit you again?" Yaman asked.

Her chin quivered as she nodded. "He tried to take my letter from Hamzah, when I wouldn't give it to him he slapped me I –"

"That's it, I've had enough of him." Yaman said.

"I'm going to kill him." Zane added.

"Guys –" Mina said with a frown. "Just forget it –"

"And you left mama with him?" Yaman said.

"She… tied him up." She said.

"WHAT?!" All three boys exclaimed.

"Mama… She's a lot stronger than she seems to be…" She said. "She used a wordless charm!" She exclaimed.

Both twins gaped. "… What?"

"It happened!" She said.

"You know what, we should head home." Yaman said.

Charlie nodded to them and the three ran off back home. When they sprinted into the house, the twins looked impressed to see their uncle tied up on the couch, he glared at them angrily and they laughed at him.

"Look at you!" Yaman exclaimed.

"That's what you get!" Zane said as he pointed at him.

"Stop taunting your uncle, even though Lord knows he deserves it." Sara said. "You don't want to set him off."

The three nodded.

"Go call Miral, you're father's about to arrive for dinner." She said.

"It's only five –"

"Do as I say." Sara snapped.

"Yes ma'am." The three said.

"I'll go get her." Mina said.

Yaman and Zane nodded as they watched the youngest Hassan go upstairs.

Mina walked upstairs and then she knocked on Miral's door.

"Come in." The eldest Hassan child said.

Mina cautiously opened the door, her sister sat at her vanity brushing her pale hair, she looked up. "What do you want."

"Dinner is almost ready." Mina said.

"But it's five –" She noticed the look on Mina's face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

She hesitated. "Rashid is here." She said.

"I _hate_ that man!" She hissed as she slammed her fists down on her vanity.

"Yeah, no kidding." Mina said dryly.

Miral actually looked concerned. "Did something happen?"

"Not that you care." Mina said as she began to leave.

The door suddenly shut, she turned around to look at Miral who held her want up, Miral had recently turned 17 and that meant she could use magic freely. "I know I'm a terrible sister –" She said. "But I do care."

"No you don't." Mina said defiantly.

"Yes, I do." She said.

"Then why are you so mean to me?" She said.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is when everyone knows you for your _younger_ sister?" Miral asked. "People look at you – and they say you're going places – me? I'm just a pretty face."

That was a lie, Miral was accomplished with magic, she was just lazy when it came to work. Mina frowned. "But you aren't!" She said. "You are good with magic!"

Miral got up and both sisters stared at each other, both sisters – though the same blood – were seemingly entirely different, one was dark, one was light.

Miral shrugged. "I don't really care – but it matters to me – it matters that I am my own person – and _not_ Mina Hassan's older sister."

Mina looked at her sister for a long time, she had never understood her older sister… she never wanted to.

"That is why, I am going to ask you again –" Her pale eyebrows furrowed. "Did something happen."

"He slapped me." She said quietly.

"He's always picking on you." Miral said as she sat down again. "He used to pick on me – remember…?"

"That's when you started to hide away…" Mina said.

Miral nodded as she put her hair in a braid. She then got up again and slipped her want into her shirt before both girls made their way down the stairs.

Their uncle was still tied up, and he was still angrily glaring at them all, only this time he looked like he was sober, and this time their father stood there.

"Honestly Sara, did you have to tie him up? You know what that does to him." Hafiz said, Mina was surprised to hear amusement in his tone.

"He gave me no other option." Sara said dryly. "If he's going to go around, hitting my children – after he promised he wouldn't, I will not have him in this house!"

Hafiz nodded. "You're right – you know what, I say it is time he find a place of his own –"

Rashid started yelling against his gag.

"Where will you send him?" Miral asked.

"My brother Mahdi, I wrote him today – he's willing to accept him."

Mahdi was the eldest Hassan brother of Hafiz's brothers, he was known to be very strict – and almost scary when it came to discipline, he also ran a reserve that had dangerous magical creatures within, terror shone in Rashid's eyes.

"Sounds like an acceptable idea." Sara said, she then walked over to Rashid, her wand was pointed right at him. "You will never come near my family again." Her tone was dangerous. Mina had never seen her mother like that – ever. She wondered if it had something to do with the house.

Hafiz helped his brother up, and with a pop they were gone. "Well, now that's done –" Sara said. "Who's hungry?"

They all went into the kitchen as if nothing had happened as they prepared to have dinner. After dinner Mina decided to go explore in the attic, silently she crept up the ladder and then she beheld all the boxes there, the first box she went to was labeled 'Photos' she grabbed it and opened it, everything was sorted in smaller boxes, the top box was labeled G.K.

What was G.K?

Curiously she opened it and saw pictures of what appeared to be a large group, they were all standing and waving up at her happily.

Her eyes widened – however – when she noticed several odd things about the picture…

One. Her Headmaster was in it.

Two. Her parents were in it.

Three. She could have sworn some of the people there were renown Aurors that had died in the great war against someone they only referred to as He who must not be Named.

Why were her parents standing with all these people? Another picture she saw was the first group, but this time they were with another group, and her Headmaster stood beside the man she knew to be Albus Dumbledore.

It wasn't the only shocking thing – in the picture – she saw two faces that were famous – anyone who knew about the war knew about them… James and Lily Potter – it was said that their Son, Harry, had been the reason why the war was ended… Why were his parents in that picture with her own?

Now that she thought about it – her parents had left all four of them at their grandparent's home in Syria at the time of the war, they had gone off to do something – they never told them what… Mina was too young to remember properly – but she remembered a time when her parents weren't around.

She frowned as she looked through the pictures. 'Apparently my family isn't as boring as I thought it was…'

* * *

*Amo: Uncle, the 'A' has a sort of back of the throat sound.  
Wallah: It's like saying... I swear to God.


	6. Back to School

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, I do however own my original plot and characters.

So I just wanted to thank **Claykalin** for reviewing, and I want to bring something up now because it was asked... and that is the timeline... as of this chapter it is the 1990-1991 school year - Charlie's last year at Hogwarts, which means Harry and Ron will be in Hogwarts the next year. I should state that Mina is as old as Percy, anyways, thank you guys for reading, I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, let me know what you all think!

* * *

'_Mina,_

_So I've started school at Hogwarts, I tell you – it is so much different than Gerasa, do you know they permit ghosts on the premises? They also have this poltergeist – Peeves – he is so annoying, but I think you would have found him amusing. _

_I met the boys you were talking about, the Weasley boys – you know, I'm in the same house as them… as I was sorted into Gryffindor – oh yeah, they sort students here into four houses – Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. And I tell you, the Slytherin lot? You would hate them, they all look shady!_

_Of course classes have already begun, and a lot of things look complicated – at least that's what I want to say – you know how we start at the age of eight? Apparently we take more things then these students do – it almost feels unfair that I'm already doing so well, they also have something called Prefects – they pick a boy and a girl from Fifth year, Fred and George have already blown up a toilet – I think Yaman and Zane taught them well. _

_I like it here more than I ever did at Gerasa, it's strange that I feel like I'm at home far away from home!_

_But anyways, what classes are you taking this year? When I was a fourth year we started taking classes to help prepare for the O.W.L.s next year, since you want to be an Auror I'd assume you'd increase your Defense against the Dark Arts, and Potions – right? _

_You should see the teachers here, the D.A.D.A professor is this really nervous looking guy in a turban, and the potions professor is this constantly angry man – I don't know, it seems like it's going to be an interesting year, and I heard from your friend Charlie that next year his youngest brother Ron will be coming to Hogwarts. _

_I wish you were here, I know you would have liked all the secret passages – and stairs that aren't always stairs. _

_Anyways, take care!  
Hamzah.'_

She couldn't help but smile at the letter. He was obviously very excited about Hogwarts, he wouldn't shut up about it.

Indeed, she was back at Gerasa, her roommate was not the same girl she had the previous year, this time it was an older girl with a pale face, brassy hair, and eyes that looked like endless pits of darkness – she kind of scared Mina, she didn't even ask her what her name was.

She wondered if she should tell him at all about what she had found out in the attic months ago, they had written back and forth many times over the summer, this was the first time they wrote to each other since the beginning of the school year.

She put it away to reply later to him. She had homework, indeed – it was her first week back, but now that she was in the year Eight, she had to focus more since year Nine was the year they took their O.W.L.s, Hamzah was already so enveloped with the Hogwarts method he had forgotten it was year seven and instead he called it Fourth Year.

Her schedule was more tailored to the classes she was planning to excel at in the O.W.L.s, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and Herbology. Since she was behind in Herbology because it was her least favorite subjects – she was taking it extensively – by taking two classes on Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday.

The other classes she was taking were electives, Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, and History of Magic which stopped being a requirement in year six.

She pulled out her Potions homework, she had to write an essay on the Bezoar and its many uses. A very easy topic, and she had two books that would help her write the essay as well as her knowledge from what she gathered in class.

She pulled out some parchment and she began to write when her roommate walked in, she removed her Hijab once she was in the room and then she sat on her bed and began to study. Mina wanted to talk to the girl, but she frightened her immensely. Instead she continued with her homework.

Once she was done with her homework she decided to write the reply to Hamzah.

'_Hamzah_

_I'm glad you're settling in, it seems like you really like it there – and that's so weird how they sort you guys like that but I suppose it makes sense. _

_I am focusing on Auror-related classes this year, it doesn't seem like I'll have much time to have fun this year, so far it seems like I'm going to be spending a lot of time studying... I'm not surprised that the two have already managed to do something like that – it seems my brothers really have taught them well – I almost wish I was studying at Hogwarts now, but I'm happy at Gerasa…_

_You know what, I have something to run by you – you see the first time you wrote me – about three months back – my uncle had arrived. You see, my uncle was – is… he is a good for nothing, but it isn't that what shocked me – it's the fact my mother was able to act like this super-woman of sorts, I don't really know how to describe it… and then I went poking about the attic and I found this picture of my parents – and a group of people – you know what's strange? They were with James and Lily Potter – why do you suppose that? And what do you think G.K stands for?_

_To be honest I haven't really spoken about this to anyone, my mother said we weren't supposed to poke around the attic, my brothers – I don't know… what do you think about it? _

_Sincerely,  
Mina.'_

She folded up the letter, she placed the photo with it, and then she went to the Owlery where she could send the letter using her temperamental barn owl Jaffar.

The owl in question seemed to scowl at her from his perch. "Come on." She coaxed him with some treats.

The owl screeched at her before he flew down to perch on her shoulder, his talons digging into her shoulder.

"Ow…" She muttered. "Stupid bird."

He nipped her cheek angrily with his beak, she tied the letter to the owl's leg and sent it off, when it took off it made sure to harm her before it took off into the air.

"Blasted bird." She grumbled as she rubbed her shoulder and then she walked back to the dorms.

The following morning, at breakfast Mina sipped her tea as she read the news. "Did you hear?" Someone said.

"About Latifa Mugrabi?" Someone else whispered.

Latifa Mugrabi was an absent-minded fourth year, she was a harmless eleven year old. "What about her?" A third person asked.

"I heard they found her body in the Arena." The first person said.

"Dead?"

"They don't know who did it." The first girl insisted.

"And how did you find out?" One of the girls asked.

"I heard from my brother, he's on the Quidditch team, you know – and they had gone there early for practice."

"Who do you think did it?"

Mina turned to look at them. The girls were a year younger than her, she didn't know their names and they seemed surprised at her attention. "Uh…"

"What are you saying about Latifa Mugrabi? What do you mean they found her body?" She said.

The tallest of the three nodded. "Yeah! They just found her – I suppose they thought she was just laying there because my brother said there wasn't any blood. It was like her life was just… ended."

Mina frowned.

"Look, we've got to head to class."

"Right, sorry…" She said as she got up and grabbed her things.

She had Defense against the Dark Arts first so she made her way to that class. Professor Faisal Qassim was a young and handsome professor, the moment Mina walked in he flashed her a dashing smile that really had no effect on her but several girls swooned on the spot. Mina only grinned back before she went to sit in her seat.

When everyone had settled in Faisal looked around at his students, his expression now grave. "I think you have all heard about the girl from year four, Latifa Mugrabi." He said solemnly.

Everyone fell silent as they looked at him.

"She was found this morning in the Arena, dead…" He clasped his hands gently. "We do not yet know the cause of this tragic event, but I am personally investigating it." He looked around at them. "If any of you suspect anything – or know anything, do not hesitate to tell me." He said.

They all nodded.

"Now, open up your books, today we begin to cover the subject on battling creatures with spiritual powers, starting with Dementors."

"Dementors?" A girl asked. "Don't they guard Azkaban?"

"Yes." He said with a nod. "In the last war they aided th dark-side, they are known for the ability to extract happiness – and in extreme cases one's soul through the Dementor's Kiss." He looked around. "Now, who of you knows the proper spell to deflect a Dementor?"

Very few students held up their hands.

"Yes… Farah." Faisal said as he pointed to one of the girls.

"The Patronus charm." She replied.

"Precisely, the Patronus Charm, now while we can get in to it today – it is a complicated spell, can anyone tell me why it's so complicated?" He asked. "Yes, Farah?"

"Because the spell is built on the caster's happiest most powerful thoughts." She replied.

"Exactly!" He said happily. "For example –" He pulled out his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" He said loudly.

The silvery form of a crane emerged from the tip of his wand. They all stared at it in awe and watched as it vanished.

"Who wants to give it a try?" He asked.

Several students held their hands up, Mina didn't know if she had any memories powerful enough to help her produce a Patronus, it wasn't that she was unhappy, it was more like she was perfectly normal.

"Mina? I'm surprised to not see your hand up." He said.

She shrugged. "Not in the mood?" She asked.

"That's not good enough," He said. "Come on, come here."

She grudgingly got up and she grabbed her wand as she tried to think of a happy thought. A happy thought that was strong enough.

She thought about her mother, when she took down their uncle – that moment of strength unlike anything Mina had ever seen before from her mother.

"Do you have a happy thought?" He asked.

"I suppose so." She said.

"Okay, when you're ready – Expecto Patronum." He said.

She shrugged. "Expecto Patronum."

The wisp of smoke that curled out of her wand was pathetic. Faisal looked amused. "Well, it's something."

She shrugged embarrassedly before she returned to her seat. Other students went up to try, some were more successful than others. Some didn't even produce a wisp like Mina did.

After both classes were done, she gathered her things and then she left.

The sun was high in the sky and the stones reflected the heat, she rolled up her sleeves as she made her way to her next class, Herbology. It was so hot she could see a mirage at the end of the road, she missed the cool weather of England and the green grass, everything was red here, red – yellow, and dusty.

She didn't realize where she was going before she bumped into someone. "Uh, sorry." She said, when she looked up she saw that she had bumped into her roommate, her dark eyes frightened Mina.

"It's fine." She said in response.

Her voice was surprisingly soft. "Umm… see you later, I suppose."

The girl nodded and walked off. Mina frowned a bit suspiciously before she went off to Herbology.

At the Greenhouses she met up with the rest of her class, there were about 27 students in the class, Professor Tayseer met up with them outside, as usual he was covered with patches of dirt and mud, out of his left ear Mina could have sworn a plant was growing.

"Morning everyone!" He greeted brightly.

"Morning." They all mumbled in response.

"Today we'll be working in Greenhouse 8."

Greenhouse 8 had the more dangerous plants, the number of Greenhouses were 10, one being the safest plants everything from Oregano, to Mint, Rosemary, and cinnamon. While Greenhouse 10 had dangerous plants such as a Poisonous Fern which released spores of a toxin whenever someone was too near that was so strong it was capable of taking down ten strong men.

Greenhouse 8 would have dangerous plants as well, she had heard of the Dragon rose – a rose that spat fire when prodded.

They all followed him in and put the protective gear on. A plant hissed at her as she passed by and she couldn't help but scowl at it. Mina went to a table as Professor Tayseer stood between the students. "Today we're going to learn how to properly re-pot an Iranian Snapper."

Iranian Snappers were plants that had flowers shaped like Dragonheads, when aggravated they tended to snap on whatever is closest to them, and if it was an arm – its teeth secreted a sort of venom that would numb the whole body.

"So everyone grab a plant, and roll up your dragon-hide gloves past your arms because I will not be taking any of you to the Hospital Wing."

The gloves folded over, they all quickly obeyed and unrolled them so that they covered their arm all the way up to their shoulders. She then went to grab a plant, it snapped at her but she put it down before it could latch onto her arm.

"Now open your books to page 380 and follow the instructions." He said.

They opened their books, Mina blew some dirt out of her book before she turned her book to the page required, she then began to follow the instructions within it.

The Snapper was not too happy about being handled, it snapped at her, and lashed onto the leather of her glove as she wrestled it into a new pot. It just didn't want to go in, it kept latching onto her arms, and clothes.

"Get in you bloody –" She grumbled as it finally let go before she began to pound fertilizer into the dirt, all the while she was glaring at the plant.

Everything was going great – until it latched onto the unprotected part of her shoulder. Within moments she collapsed on the ground, she couldn't feel anything in her body. 'This is how I die.' She couldn't help but think.

Professor Tayseer snorted. "Someone take Hassan to the Hospital Wing."


	7. Something Wicked this way Comes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, I do however own my original plot and characters.

* * *

'_Mina, _

_It's odd what you told me about your parents, when I looked at the photo I realized my own were in it as well! I wrote to my other, asking about what G.K was, she forbade me to speak about it – You know, it might have something to do with the war, back when the Dark One was out and about – you know… It IS Lily and James Potter's son that defeated him. When I asked my parents they said they didn't know them personally, they did – however – mention you and your family, apparently we – at some point, long ago, met as children – I think we were like one or two… or something like that, but I thought that was cool._

_Anyways, I tried to look in the library if I could find anything about G.K, I'll keep looking on my end though, you have me intrigued._

_I'll let you know what I find though… I'm glad you told me, though – maybe you should ask your mother the next time you're home? She might tell you something about it… _

_Stay out of trouble,  
Hamzah.'_

She smiled as she read the letter again, since the Snapper bit her, she had been bed-ridden in the Hospital Wing, it took days to regain the ability to properly move, the upper half of her body moved just fine, she still couldn't feel her legs.

"Reading that letter again?" A familiar voice said.

"I think it's LOOOOVE." Another said.

"Shut up!" She said as Zane and Yaman walked in, her brothers snickered and sat on the adjacent bed.

"How are we feeling today?" Yaman asked.

"Better," she said, "the nurse poked my hip – and I felt it."

"What are you reading that's so important?" Zane asked.

She hesitated. "You know, I found something about mama and baba."

"What did you find out about them? That they wear matching sweaters when we're not around?" Yaman said.

"They – what? No!" She said. "Look, I went poking around in the attic – and I found out pictures that belong –"

"Oh dear," Zane said. "That is something that can mentally scar a child –"

"SHUT UP!" She said.

They smirked.

"Anyways, I found a box labeled G.K." she said, "inside there were pictures of a whole group of people – Hamzah just told me his parents were in it too – apparently, we know them – and he's visited us."

"You know what, now that you mention it, I remember friends of mom and dad that used to visit," Zane said slowly, "they had a little boy – he was your age…"

"You know what, you're right!" Yaman said. "I remember them now! You bit his arm, and he cried a lot…"

She blushed. "That's not funny!" She said. "Can you please take this seriously."

"What? About G.K?" Zane asked.

"Duh!" Mina said.

"Look, don't worry about it, it's probably nothing." Yaman said.

"Your right." She said though she sounded unconvinced.

Both twins kissed the top of her head before they left. She tucked the letter away as her roommate walked in. Mina was still vastly afraid of her, the teen sat where the twins were just sitting and then she just stared at Mina for the longest times. "I'm Lena." She said.

Mina didn't know what to make of that.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, since you haven't been to the room in days."

"… Thanks…" Mina said awkwardly.

"I know you're afraid of me," she said. "Most people are."

Mina didn't know what to make of this. "Um…"

"It's because I'm a mutt – you know?" She said.

Mutts, a mutt was something very common in the Middle-East where the magic was older 0 fouler, more black… a mutt was the child of a human woman, and a demon man – through trickery, lies, and deceit these children were born, most of them became evil – angry at their parentage they turned against the world, slowly letting the black magic envelope them until they were nothing more than a demon.

"That would explain your eyes…" Mina said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm told they're like my fathers." She said with a grin.

Mina actually laughed at this. "Sorry, I shouldn't be laughing –"

"No, I was trying to make you laugh." She said a shrug. "You know, it's kind of annoying when your roommate is afraid of you."

Mina blushed. "Sorry." She said. "But you know – you've never really…"

"I know, sorry – I'm shy." She admitted. "You know, it's not easy being a Half-breed."

"No, I don't." Mina said.

"True." Lena shrugged. "Anyways, I'm here for another reason…" She said. "There've been some new rules enforced on the Girls' Dormitories, and I noticed people didn't really talk to you much either…"

"Personal choice." Mina shrugged. "I don't like half of the people we study with, and the other half doesn't really like me either."

"Not that you let them." She said. "I've noticed you before, always to yourself… don't you get lonely?"

Mina considered this for a bit before she shook her head. "Not really." She said.

Lena shook her head. "You're impossible." She said.

"I try – anyways – new rules?" Mina said.

"Oh, yeah – you see, another girl's been found dead." She said.

Mina's face grew grave. "What?"

"A girl from year Seven, Laila Bakhit." She said.

Mina's face paled. "L-Laila?"

"You knew her?" She asked.

"She was my roommate last year." She whispered as tears prickled in her eyes. "She's dead?"

"They found her outside the Greenhouses."

Mina clenched and unclenched her fists. "Do they know who did it?" She asked.

"No." Lena replied. "I heard Professor Al-Azdi is trying to figure out what's going on." She frowned.

Mina studied the blanket for a long time as she processed this. If the Headmaster was intervening – did that mean something serious was happening?

"Thanks for telling me, Lena." She said as she looked at her roommate.

Lena nodded and then she got up. "Well, get better soon." She said.

"Thanks." Mina said as she watched her leave.

A couple of days later she was let out of the Hospital Wing, she wasn't fully recovered, she still couldn't feel her toes, but the Nurse deemed her well enough to leave. She walked to her dorm where Lena was studying. "Welcome back." The older girl greeted.

"Thanks." Mina replied as she took her Hijab off. "So, anything new?" She asked.

"No, the Headmaster is still investigating, I heard he has the Professors on alert." Lena replied.

Mina let out a sigh as she dumped herself on her bed.

"Are you fully recovered?" Lena asked.

"Still can't feel my toes." Mina replied as she pointed to her feet. Lena chuckled and looked at her. Mina grinned and she sat up. "So…" She said awkwardly.

"Oh, your sister came by earlier – she took something of yours." Lena said.

Mina scowled. "What did she take?"

"I think she took a shirt."

"Of course she did." Mina went through her trunk and indeed found that a shirt was missing. "Oh well." She shrugged.

Lena was about to say something but someone ran in, it was one of the girls from the other morning. "Girls! There's been another attack!" She said.

"What?" Mina said as she turned around sharply.

"Mary Haddad, you know – that Christian girl from Year Six?"

Their school had a couple of students that didn't follow the Islamic faith, there were people of many faiths in that school, but do to the Muslim majority – Hijab was enforced on all the girls. Mina frowned. "Yeah, I met her briefly in Quidditch try-outs – what happened?"

"She was found dead by the Menagerie." She replied, her face pale.

"But it's midday." Lena said. "So far the past two attacks were in the –"

"Morning, yes." The girl said as she nodded. "The Dorm Leader wants to talk to all of us in a bit – in the main courtyard."

Both girls nodded and watched as the younger girl left.

"That's two in one week." Lena said as she looked at her roommate, the younger girl looked perplexed. "Three in under a month."

Mina frowned. "What the hell is going on?" She questioned as she looked at the dark eyes of her new friend.

About fifteen minutes later all the girls were assembled in the courtyard. Miral wove her way to her sister. "What the hell is going on?" She asked.

Her pale hair was wet, suggesting that she had just been in the shower.

"There's been another attack." Mina told her sister who then noticed Lena. She nodded to her before she joined her own friends again.

The dorm leader was Professor Amani Farooq, and ancient woman who taught Religious Studies. Since the courtyard was a haven for the girls of the Academy she had forgone her Hijab as well to reveal grey curls pulled in a tight bun. "As you are all aware, another girl has been found dead." She said gravely. "We do not understand what is going on, and we fear Infiltration."

The girls began to murmur nervously. Infiltration usually meant a Demon had snuck onto the ground, since the lands were very old – it wasn't something new, usually they pulled a couple of harmless pranks and then they left.

Lena and Mina glanced at each other nervously, this was worse than they thought.

"As of tonight, you girls are on a strict curfew, you are not allowed to venture into the Academy grounds alone – always go in groups of two – the older students will accompany you, that means you girls from Year Eleven, and Year Ten will accompany the younger students, understood?" The girls in question nodded.

"Secondly, curfew will no longer be at nine, after dinner, you all pray Isha and then head straight for your rooms, no exceptions." They groaned, but nodded none-the-less.

"And lastly, if any of you find anything suspicious – you are to report it directly to me." She added.

They nodded again.

"Now, off to bed – all of you."

They all got up and went back into their rooms. Lena sat on her bed as Mina pulled out a prayer rug. "Didn't you pray at the Masjid?" She asked.

"No, didn't get the chance to." She said as she pulled out her prayer scarf.

Lena sat on her bed and watched her friend pray Isha.

The following morning there was a very somber air hovering over the academy like a black cloud, boys worried about their sisters and stuck around with them wherever they went. The older girls accompanied the younger girls as ordered, and Mina was curious.

_'Mina,_

_Are you okay? We just got word that there have been three deaths in Gerasa, what is going on there? Are your brothers with you?_

_Hamzah.'_

This came for her at breakfast, news travelled fast in the magic world, she frowned as she studied the short note. Yaman and Zane looked at her. "What is it?" They asked.

"They already know what's going on in Hogwarts." She said as several more owls flew over to them, a letter from Charlie, from Mrs. Weasley, and from their mother.

"Seems like a lot of people heard." Lena said dryly.

Mina shrugged as she read the other letters which basically said the same thing, she handed the letter from her mother to Miral before she replied to Hamzah's letter.

'_Hamzah,_

_All is fine, they're calling at an Infiltration – they aren't sure what to make of it yet, you know how it is at Gerasa… we're put under strict rules now, and we're supposed to be chaperoned by the older students. One of the girls to die was Laila, my roommate from last year, I don't know if you remember her, she joined us that one time to study. It's scary, to be honest, the thought that any one of us could be next. _

_Mina.' _

She sent it off right away before she looked at Charlie's letter.

_'Mina,_

_We heard about what happened, mum is absolutely terrified you know, just stay out of trouble, stick to your brothers and sister, and stay safe. _

_Charlie.'_

She smiled gently as she wrote back a reply thanking him for his concern and telling him she would do the best she could.

She then opened Mrs. Weasley's letter, it basically said everything Charlie did and them some more – such as '_Keep your brothers out of trouble'_ or '_Don't do anything stupid'_ or '_we love you very much.'_ Mina smiled gently. Mrs. Weasley was probably matronly to anyone who became friends with her children.

She was grateful for that, their concern was comforting. She quickly wrote responses and sent them off.

"You need to head off to class." Lena said.

"Right." Mina said. "Defense Against the Dark Arts…" She scowled. "I'm starting to hate it you know."

"And why is that?" Yaman asked.

"Because we're taking Patronuses." Mina replied.

"Not a strong enough memory?" Zane questioned.

"No –"

They were cut off when a boy came running in, everyone in the Dining Hall fell silent as they looked at him, he looked bewildered.

"What's wrong?" Akram Latif, one of the Year Eleven boys said as he got up.

"… It's Badr…" He said. "Badr Ahmad – he was found dead."

There was an uproar. "SILENCE!" Headmaster Al-Azdi said as he rose from his spot. "All the students are to return to their dormitories at once." He said. "This has gone too far." They heard him say as they watched him move surprisingly fast for an old man. Mina frowned as she watched him leave.

The teachers ushered them to their dormitories. Mina looked over at Lena and Miral who joined them. "It is obvious something wicked this way comes." Miral told the younger girls as they left the Dining Hall.

* * *

Quick note for those who don't know, Isha is a prayer done at night it's the last prayer of the day.


	8. Crane

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, I do however own my original plot and characters.

* * *

The room was a mess, both girls had been cooped up in the house because there had been more deaths and the students were all officially confined in their dorms. Mina was hanging upside down from her bed as she read a letter from Hamzah.

"So what? Are you like – in love with that boy?" Lena asked as she watched her younger friend.

"Who?" Mina asked.

"The boy you keep writing." Lena replied.

Mina fell to the ground with a thud before she laughed out loud. "Hamzah? I love Hamzah?" She giggled. "No." She clutched at her stomach as she continued to laugh. She shook her head. "You're funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny." She said. "You're always writing him – and you always look so happy when he does write to you."

"He's a good friend." Mina replied with a grin. "Nothing more."

"If you say so." She said.

Mina plopped onto her bed as she kicked off some of her books. "I heard that once they find the culprit Professor Al-Azdi is going to have a proper funeral for the dead students." She said as she crossed her arms and put her chin on them.

"I think their parents would want that…" Lena said.

"Do you really think that this whole thing is an infiltration?" Mina asked. "I mean, the very first thing they do is teach us how to protect ourselves from Demons." She looked at Lena who was idly braiding her coppery hair.

"You have a point, I mean – when I was a student in Year One, all the students would look at me weird because I'm half Demon." She looked at her friend. "So, what do you suppose?"

"That it's probably someone we trust." Mina said as she turned to her side and she tucked her hands under her pillow.

"Someone the students would willingly go to." Lena agreed.

"So, who do you suppose it is?" Mina asked.

"I don't know." Lena replied. She pulled out a book. "I just finished this book if you want it." She said.

"Thanks." Mina said as she grabbed it. "I wonder what sort of animal my Patronus would take form of." She propped it on her knees as she sat up. The book spoke about animals and what they represented.

_'AARDVARK - a tendency to hide from problem –' _ She read quietly, her eyebrows rose at the next one. '_ABOMINABLE SNOWMAN - denotes spiritual truths that are not easily accepted_ –'

"These aren't very scientific – are they?" she questioned.

Lena shrugged. "The book was in the tribal spirituality section…"

"I suppose that makes sense." She said.

She continued to read until she found one that caught her eye. _'CRANE - denotes a sense of inquisitiveness. This is a symbol of renewal and of Christ resurrected. In China, it is a symbol of longevity, also for wisdom. A crane soaring toward the sun denotes desire for 'social elevation'. In the legends of India, however, it denotes deceit and knavery. It has also been denoted as a symbol of vigilance. See the other dream symbols to see if this symbol is positive or negative.'_

She sat up. "Lena – look at this." She said.

Her friend let go of the braid she was working on. "What?"

"Read this – crane."

Lena obeyed. "So?" She said.

"I know someone who has a Patronus that is a Crane." She said.

"A Crane is a good thing though –"

"Not in India – sometimes it depicts deceit and knavery." Mina said.

Lena frowned. "Who had a Crane?"

"Faisal Qassim." She said.

"The Defense teacher? Mina, that's crazy!" Lena said.

"But is it? I mean he's charming – maybe he lures –" They heard a cry outside – signaling another death. Lena looked perplexed. "Lena…." Mina's eyes were pleading.

"If it isn't him –" She looked at Mina. "God I hate it when you make that face." She muttered as she looked away.

"Does that mean I'm wining?" Mina asked hopefully.

"Get dressed." Lena said. "If we get caught, I'm tossing you to the murderer, or the professors – whichever comes first."

Mina shrugged as she put a Hijab on. "Seems fair."

The girls grabbed their wands and snuck out, "Where to?" Lena asked.

"Professor Qassim's, where else?" Mina said with a grin.

Both girls were able to sneak out past the professors that patrolled the dorms, within moments they were in the hot and humid air of their campus. The moon was full, and it illuminated their path as they sprinted all the way to the Professor's office. As they ran they bumped into the professor himself. "Mina! Lena!" He said and then chuckled. "Your names rhyme!" He paused. "Now what are you two doing out of bed?" He questioned.

"Out for a moonlit walk." Mina said as she pointed to the full-moon. "It's a lovely night!" She beamed.

He smiled. "That it is – would you two girls like a cup of tea?" He questioned.

They shrugged and then followed him.

Once inside his office Mina hears him lock the door behind him. "There, safe and sound." He said. "Have a seat, I'll go make the tea."

Mina leaned closer to Lena. "Don't drink the tea." She whispered.

Lena nodded and they waited, when the professor joined them again, he had three tea-cups with him, he set them on his desk and handed them the tea. "So, what brings you two girls here?" He asked.

"Aside from our walk?" Mina questioned.

"Oh, right." He said.

Lena was also one of the very few girls in the school to not be taken by the charm of the professor. A couple of minutes later they pretended to sip the tea as they spoke about their classes.

"You know, Professor, I came across something very interesting." Mina said.

"Hm? And what is that?" He asked.

"About Animal Spirits – and what they represent." Mina said conversationally.

"Ah, yes, you know – they say that your Patronus takes the form of the animal you are most similar to." He said with a smile.

"Yeah," Mina said, "I wonder what mine will be…"

"If I recall, Lena's is a… Bird of Paradise? Ironic – seeing as… well." He said with a chuckle.

Lena scowled. "It's actually a common misconception, not all Demons are from Hell." She said.

Mina could sense her friend losing her temper.

"You know what I found interesting though?" She asked. "Is your Patronus, professor."

"A crane." He said. "A good omen…"

"In India it can be good or bad." Mina said simply. "One one hand it is good – on the other it means deceit – lies…" She trailed off.

"You didn't tell me how you find the tea." He said.

"Oh it's great." They both lied without even blinking.

"Is it now?" He said.

Within moments all three were on their feet, wands pointed at each other, however with the easy flick of his wrist both wands flew out of the girls' hands. "You two were really stupid about coming here if you suspected I am the killer." He said.

"Are you?" Mina asked as both girls cautiously stared at him.

"Am I?"

Mina threw her tea-cup at him, he dodged it and Lena dived for the wands, when she stood up she saw that her friend was in the grip of the professor, his eyes were wild now – like he was willing to do anything.

To Lena's surprise though, Mina's face was calm. "Let me go." She said.

"You think I'll let you go after you two discovered my secret?"

"We never said a thing about uncovering your secret – however, the burn in your rug from where the tea poured – and you holding me like this – you've uncovered your own secrets –" She broke off when his jabbed his wand into her throat.

"Don't!" Lena said.

"Any closer and I will KILL her." He said.

Lena stepped back, she had a feeling Mina was about to do something very stupid. "What are you going to do with her?" Lena asked, her voice sounding braver than she actually felt.

"Kill her, and when I'm done – kill you – I mean, look at me – they'll believe I just found you here." He smirked.

Mina braced herself, she then shoved her heel down onto his foot, when he jolted she slammed her head back, she heard something crunch, but at the same time she momentarily lost her vision, he let go as he clutched his nose, she quickly recovered and grabbed the nearest wooden chair, the one Lena had been sitting in just moments ago and she hit him with it.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL!" He yelled at Mina. With the wave of his wand both girls were sent flying into the wall, they cried out in pain.

Lena waved her wand, "Stupefy!" She yelled as a bold of red light went straight for the professor, it sent him flying out of his window. Both girls ran to the window.

"Did you take that in Muggle Combat?" She asked.

"Brawling was strictly forbidden, just thank God you've never met my uncle." Mina replied as they stared out the window. "Think we killed him?" She asked.

Suddenly the door flew open and Headmaster Al-Azdi stood in the doorway with Professor Amani. "Ooh, we are so dead." Both girls murmured.

"YOU TWO!" Amani yelled at them.

The Headmaster held up his wizened hand. "I wish to speak to the girls alone." He said.

Both girls frowned and felt something drop in their stomachs. "Very well, Headmaster."

"I want two Aurors after Faisal, he cannot Apparate off the grounds, therefore he will still be on them." He added.

The woman nodded before she left.

"You two, follow me to my office."

They both gulped. Hardly ANYONE ever went into the Headmaster's office.

About ten minutes later, both girls were examining the room, it was big, and bare, the walls were stucco, and the floors were hardwood, in a corner there was a prayer rug, and beside it a short wooden pedestal upon which a Quran was resting. The Quran was big, and the pedestal was low, the headmaster obviously read it while seated.

His desk was also bare of anything other than books, parchment, and what appeared to be a lot of paperwork, behind the desk there was a bookshelf full of books, and alone – on a perch in the corner, there was a Hoopoe bird. It was slumbering with its head tucked under its wing. With the wave of his wand two seats appeared, and both girls sat down.

"You do not understand the severity of your actions tonight." He said.

Both girls stared at their knees in shame.

"We knew the culprit – and I was trying to take every secret measure I possibly could as to not alert him – but tonight – because of the whim of two teenagers – that has been ruined, and for all we know Faisal has disappeared." He said as he studied them both.

"We're sorry professor." Mina said quietly. "_I'm_ sorry, this isn't Lena's fault – I'm the one that asked her to tag along –"

"But I did it willingly –"

"But I wanted to go." Mina said firmly. "If you're going to expel anyone – it has to be me."

"… Mina…" She whispered.

Mina clenched her fists. "You see, Headmaster, I lost a friend – to his actions." She said. "And we were losing classmates, people that had family – and friends – and I couldn't stand by it – when I read about the Patronus –"

"Patronus?"

"His Patronus is a Crane." Mina said.

Out of all of the reactions they could have imagined – the Headmaster laughing was not one of them. "You knew he was guilty – by his Patronus?" He asked.

They explained the book, and how the Crane had many interpretations.

"I must say, I have seen many unconventional ways of finding a dark wizard – but this is by far the most unconventional way," he shook his head and the girls relaxed a bit. "unfortunately, I cannot be amused for too long because of the fact that Faisal is indeed – a dangerous dark wizard…"

"Is that why he was killing everyone?" Mina asked.

"Oh, I believe his purposes are indeed very dark and sinister, which I cannot divulge to two students." He said. "The Aurors will not be happy, and I must take disciplinary actions." He laced his fingers together. "You are hereby suspended for two-weeks, in which you will be confined to your dorm-room, your prayers will be done in your room, as will your studying – you are only allowed to leave for dinner and for other limited reasons."

That meant to use the bathrooms.

"Wait, does that mean – we're grounded?" Lena asked.

He considered this for a moment. "Yes, indeed, you are grounded."

"But professor!" Mina exclaimed.

"No buts, I will not tolerate students breaking rules and trying to play Hero – something other Headmasters do not understand." He said a bit dryly, Mina wondered who he was talking about. "Letters will be sent to both your families."

Mina's face fell, tomorrow she would be receiving plenty of angry mail from her parents, and quite possibly Mrs. Weasley.

"You are both to return to your dormitories." He said. "Tomorrow morning you will attend the services – and then you will serve your suspension."

"Yes, sir." They both said quietly as they got up.

The following morning the school was cloaked in a somber air, the sky was overcast, and everyone was robed in black. The families of the dead had been brought onto campus for Services.

Mina saw Laila's mother sobbing at her daughter's body, the Muslim casualties had been wrapped in white shrouds, and Christian students were placed in coffins of oak. They Muslims all stood in the mosque with the Headmaster leading the prayer.

Janazeh, that was the prayer they did for their dead, five students were lined up, and they could hear the Headmaster say. 'Allahu Akbar' their hands rose to their ears before they crossed over their chests right over left, some people put their hands on their stomachs, others on their chests, everyone had a sad look on their face. Mina had never really known what one said when praying Janazeh, this was her first time, so she murmured whatever verse of prayer she could think of. After a short while they heard the second 'Allahu Akbar' their hands moved once more. Again she improvised, she rightly didn't know what to say, then came the third 'Allahu Akbar' and the fourth. Once they were done the bodies were taken by the families and the students went to the church that was on campus for the students who wanted to go to their Sunday prayers. There were three coffins within, everyone paid their respects, and then – as promised – Mina and Lena went back to their room.

Both girls walked in and sat down on their beds, Mina's chin trembled before she threw herself onto her bed and she cried into her pillow, Lena didn't know what to do, she had never seen her friend cry before – even though she felt like she wanted to cry herself.

The day had been a difficult one, full of weeping, and condolences passed and received. Lena wondered if there had ever been a darker day in the history of the school.

For some reason, something told her it wasn't – and it wouldn't be the last.


	9. High Expectations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, I do however own my original plot and characters.

I am so sorry for my absence! Fun can't be had when you are a senior in University - it's been a difficult term but I'm going to try to post chapters if I can!  
Reviews would be appreciated, I'd like to know your opinion about this story! And thank you reader, Reviewers, Followers, and you who have favorited this story!

Also, see if you can find the Gail Carson Levine reference in this chapter!

* * *

'_Mina,_

_Don't you start your O.W.L.s this year? I really hope you manage to stay out of trouble this year because last year still has your mother fuming, the only reason I know is because you mother told mine. I'm sorry I haven't written to you in a while, I've been busy – Mum's decided to move to England so that it would be easier for me to go to school, and my younger sister is to be a first year as well. I did well in my O.W.L.s, so well that I'll be accepted in all of the N.E.W.T.s I need to be an Auror! I almost can't believe I've only got two years to go before I graduate, let me know if you ever need any help with anything!_

_Hamzah'_

Mina sat at her desk, now Fifteen she smiled gently as she looked down at the letter, it had been exactly a year since the incident with Faisal, the Aurors hadn't managed to catch him, there were rumors that he was collecting souls to help revive some dark wizard, the rumors were many and each one was more wild than the one before.

She now anticipated Hamzah's letters, she didn't exactly know why, she suspected she really missed her friend. Her roommate this year was a nervous girl from Year Five. She was a nervous little thing with surprisingly a lot of friends. But then who was Mina to judge? She was confident and her friends could be counted on both hands.

Mina pulled out a quill to write her reply. She had a letter from Percy because Fred and George never wrote when they could help it, in it he told her that Ron had gone to his first year at Hogwarts, and he had been sorted into Gryffindor, as had Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, that was a name every child in the Wizarding world grew up with, it was known – the story of James and Lily Potter, and their son – the son who was said to have defeated Voldemort when he was nothing more than a baby. It was ten years since that incident – and now he was going off to Hogwarts.

She couldn't help but smile at the thought, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived – alive and well, and now attending Hogwarts.

She wrote down the response and then she tucked sent it off because she had to study. The professor they had brought instead of Faisal was a known Auror from Egypt, the man was old, cranky, but he taught them well.

Mina preferred the crotchety old man over the young one that had taught there the previous year.

The nervous girl, Samira, sat on her bed as Mina opened up her Herbology book. From day one they began extensive studying in classes.

Mina was already starting to find gray hair on her head. Stress was not a good friend of hers. And her family was known to grey earlier than most.

She heard someone knock on the door before it opened and Lena poked her head in as she grinned mischievously.

"Don't you have something to study?" Mina asked.

"I could tell you the same thing," Lena retorted.

Lena was now in her final year at Gerasa and she was taking her N.E.W.T.s, she was focusing on Potions and Healing.

"I thought I'd come over and say hi –" The nervous roommate cowered when she saw Lena who was now used to this, she rolled her eyes and looked at Mina. "What's with this one?"

"I don't even know, " She said.

Lena noticed the letter, "Oh, is that from the boy?" she asked slyly.

"No –" Mina said as she tried to hide the letter.

"Yes it is!" she said as she snatched it.

"Lena!" she said as the older girl ran out of the room, "COME BACK HERE!" she yelled as she raced off after her, "LENA!"

When she caught up with her Mina pounced on her and grabbed the letter.

"If you ever need anything," the older girl scoffed.

"I think I liked you more when I was afraid of you," Mina teased when she fell to the floor.

"You know what, you should admit to yourself that you like him," Lena said.

"What?" Mina said as she got up, "Like him? Who said anything about liking him?"

"Your face says it all," Lena said with a shrug as they sat on one of the many couches in the courtyard, "you've got this gooey ugly happy face people get when they get a letter from someone they like…"

Mina shrugged, "He was my best friend for a time."

"You know, once I read this Muggle book – the girl fell in love with a guy because they wrote a lot of letters back and forth," she said with a sigh.

"I never took you for a Romantic," Mina said dryly.

"I guess I can surprise people like that," Lena shrugged.

Mina rolled her eyes, "Sure."

"So?" Lena said.

"So… what?" she asked.

"Come on!"

"There's nothing there," Mina chuckled, "he is my friend."

"Poor fool," Lena said, "Anyways, he's probably too hot for you."

Mina scoffed, "Actually he was the opposite of hot; he was awkward, gangly, and pimply," she grinned fondly at his memory.

"Ah, how cute – you loved him despite his pimplyness."

"Shut up!" Mina said as she blushed.

Lena chuckled, "I'm only picking on you."

"No, really?" was the sarcastic response.

Lena chuckled, "Don't be sarcastic with me girl."

Mina stuck out her tongue and then she got up, "I need to study; I have a Potions quiz coming up."

"I still remember when I was studying for my O.W.L.s." Lena said wistfully, "I don't miss those days at all."

Mina rolled her eyes and then she left.

Even though the first of their examinations were not until the end of the year, the professors already began extensive educating, often boasting how Gerasa was better in academics than Hogwarts ever will be.

Mina had to admit that she was very amused by the behavior of her teachers, they were acting like spoiled children, and they kept pointing out the weaknesses of other Magical Schools, it always amusing the most amusing when they brought up schools like Durmstrang or Beauxbatons.

However, Mina noticed something peculiar; the professor that taught then Defense against the Dark Arts always seemed to be the strictest with her.

She started at the professor as he paced about at the front of the class, usually he gave them practical classes, but it seemed like the closer the exams loomed the more he pushed for them to take theoretical classes.

Today they were reviewing Patronuses – a weakness for Mina and a lot of her classmates knew that for a fact, she didn't even grumbled when they snickered and looked her way.

In the second hour of the class, he had the students go up one by one to display their Patronuses, Mina watched enviously as they all produced corporeal Patronuses, and she knew that all she could produce was a silver wisp.

When it was finally her turn to go up snickers could be heard all around, the Professor sent a withering glare around the class and they all shut up, Mina held out her wand and she tried to recall a particularly happy memory, when she thought she had one that would work she attempted to summon her Patronus, all she got was a feeble wisp of smoke.

"That is all the great Aminah can produce?" the professor asked, "I keep hearing how great you are at your classes, this is disappointing…"

She shrugged, "I cannot produce a corporeal Patronus, so?"

"A thirteen-year-old could do it," he barked.

"Well, I can't," she responded.

"You should if you want to become an Auror!" he yelled at her.

She didn't know what to say to that, she made to sit in her spot but he grabbed her by the back of her robes, "I don't think so," he said as he yanked her back, "you will not move from this spot until you have produced a proper Patronus."

She frowned, "But I can't," she stated.

"You can't say 'I can't' unless you try." He said with a frown.

"Well, I can't!" she glared up at him.

He was an ancient man, with a wizened face and face so wrinkly it reminded her of sandpaper and papyrus all in one. He had eyes that were grey – she wondered what color they used to be, and a beard that looked like he put henna in it… "That has to be the biggest lie I have ever heard from a student!" he said as he circled her.

"Well, it's not a lie!" she said angrily.

He waved his wand, "you will not move from here until you cast a Patronus charm," he said, he then turned to the others, "Class dismissed."

She tried to move but found she was glued to her spot, he too left.

He was too old to be dealing with such incompetence, he went all the way to the Headmaster's office and he helped himself in, "You said she would be competent."

"Good day, Gadi, I hope you had a successful day of teaching?" the wizened old man said as he sat at his prayer rug.

"You said the girl was brilliant," the Professor said with an angry growl.

"Oh, she is," the Headmaster replied as he slowly got up from his prayer rug and with slow steps he made his way over to his desk.

"She can't even produce a corporeal Patronus Charm!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, a minor setback –"

"Minor set –" he broke off with a scoff, "what good is an Auror that can't –"

"It is her," the Headmaster said suddenly.

"Her… what?"

"I have chosen her," he said simply, "to be my warrior when the time comes… she is my warrior…"

"Don't you think she's a bit too young?"

"Her parents were great assets to the last war," he said as he sat down behind his desk, "she will be a great Knight… this I know…"

"She's 15 and she can't produce a corporeal Patronus and you expect her to fight in some Holy war?" Gadi demanded.

"It is your job then to insure that she becomes the Knight I expect her to be," Fayez said simply.

Gadi snorted, "You want me to warm her up to be a lamb for slaughter," he said.

"No," Fayez said, "Because our side of the Magic World needs a great warrior when the time comes… someone who can bridge between us and the other side of the Magic World –"

"Are you saying Dumbledore expects her to –"

"He knows she will," Fayez said as he got up and he went to his cabinet where he kept his papers. "I received this many years ago… now that I think about it – it is estimated around the time of her birth," he held out the parchment.

"What is this?" Gadi asked as he grabbed it from the Headmaster.

"Read it," he stated simply as he sat down again.

Gadi sat down on the windowsill and he unfurled the parchment, '_From the East in the Middle she shall come… A child of the First War, she shall fight in the Next… She will be of great skill and she will bridge as her parents before her.' _

Gadi scoffed, "Since when did we listen to crack-pot prophecies from Seers with a faulty science?"

"You have not seen her in combat," Fayez said pensively, "she is skilled with the Muggle ways of fighting…"

"That doesn't mean anything…"

"Her parents were both apart of the Knights in the last war," Fayez added.

Gadi was not convinced, "we have never made it a point to listen to prophecies…"

Fayez let out a heavy sigh, "Gadi – I am asking you – please… if she is the child in the Prophecy she will do great things when the time will come…"

"Do you expect her to fight England's war?" he asked.

Fayez shook his head; his white beard quivered slightly, "Do you not remember the devastation the last was caused in the Middle East?"

"I lost my family in the last war," Gadi grumbled angrily.

"I have brought you here because you are the best in what you do… You are to take her under your wing and teach her everything you possibly can –"

"She is lazy –"

"She is eager to learn," Fayez said, "I have known her since she was a child – but only recently have I been observing her as a warrior…"

Gadi shook his head, "this is all wrong –"

"Where is she?" Fayez asked suddenly.

"In class, she is not to leave until she can produce a proper Patronus," he replied as he threw the parchment back at the headmaster.

"Has it perhaps occurred to you that child might be genuinely well adjusted and therefore no memory is strong enough to produce a Patronus?" Fayez said.

"How can a person not have a strong enough happy memory?" Gadi asked.

"A truly happy child," he stated simply, "something rare with the youth these days…"

Gadi had to grudgingly agree, "But I won't let her go until she learns to produce a Patronus and that is final," and at that he stormed out of the office angrily.

When he returned to his office he saw that the girl was still standing there, her face drawn and angry as she crossed her arms, "Let me go," she said.

"Can you produce a Patronus?" he barked.

"NO!" she yelled back, "I don't get what you want from me, just let me go! I need to study – Patronuses are stupid anyways." She looked like a petulant child as she glared at the aged professor, "I'm tired and thanks to you I missed out on Dhuhur and Asr prayers…"

He waved his wand and she fell to her knees, "Go," he barked.

She frowned, got up and shakily grabbed her things before she left. He refused to think that brat as some next great warrior or savior… he refused to do so…

Mina walked back to the Dorms, the first person she bumped in to Lena who laughed when she saw her, "What's wrong with you? You looked like you battled a dragon…"

"It felt like I have," Mina responded grumpily, "look; I'm going to go to bed because it's been a long and disappointing day." She huffed and then she walked past Lena into the dorms.

Mina didn't understand why the Defense against the Dark Arts professor was so tough on her, she tossed herself on her bed and then she yelled in to her pillow, when she stopped she let out a sigh and then she turned on to her side, her roommate was watching her with a terrified look, Mina scowled and turned away from her. She sat there a bit before she got up and then she strode over to the desk to pull out some parchment and paper, she dipped her quill in her inkwell and then she began to write,

'_Hamzah, _

_I know I just sent you a letter, but I don't know, it just feels like I need to talk to someone about this – Lena wouldn't really understand, she'd probably tell me I'm being Lazy – or paranoid… I really don't know… today Professor Gadi Ansari seemed to pick on me more than usual, today we were reviewing Patronuses and he literally glued me to my spot… I don't understand why it seems like he goes out of his way to pick on me – he won't just take the fact I can't produce a Patronus! I don't know what to do, it's just all too much – it's like he's expecting me to do something I can't even begin to fathom doing… _

_Mina.' _

She sent it right away and then she went to bathe and then attempt to study for the transfiguration exam that she had in the following couple of days.


End file.
